Games provide an important source of entertainment as well as building skill, friendship, and comradery. Games have proven valuable among friends as well as among coworkers in business settings. The present disclosure includes a game which presents particular challenges in coordinating simultaneous efforts between many different people who are playing the game. The game is useful to increase friendship and for teambuilding as it requires close cooperation between the players.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have been drawn to scale to facilitate understanding. The dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements or to other figures to help improve understanding of various examples of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.
It will be appreciated that the drawings are illustrative and not limiting of the scope of the invention which is defined by the appended claims. The examples shown each accomplish various different advantages. It is appreciated that it is not possible to clearly show each element or advantage in a single figure, and as such, multiple figures are presented to separately illustrate the various details of the examples in greater clarity. Similarly, not every example need accomplish all advantages of the present disclosure.